


Assistance Needed

by InkDrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Oikawa fails at fingering himself, so he asks his Iwa-chan for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: Oikawa decides to try something new...And when it doesn't turn out the way he hoped, he can't help but ask for help.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 306





	Assistance Needed

**Author's Note:**

> please leave notes and comments, I need the motivation tonight 😖

Iwaizumi was sprawled out on the couch watching TV when his phone rang.

He reached across the coffee table for it and let out a disgruntled sigh at the name on the screen.

Clicking answer without sitting up, he waited for the familiar voice.

"H-hey, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi stayed quiet, waiting for the inevitable request that was coming. _He's literally in the next room. He probably wants me to bring him something._

"Could I ask you a favor?"

Iwaizumi frowned at the younger's unusual timidness, slowly sitting up as unease settled in his stomach. "What is it?"

"I tried something but I-I can't finish it.. and now I have an issue that I need help solving..."

"Spit it out." Iwaizumi's forehead crinkled, mind twisting in his attempt to guess what the younger's issue could possibly be. He started to stand while he waited for the response.

"I... I tried to finger myself..."

Iwaizumi's jaw dropped and he stopped where he stood.

"But my arms too short and now I can't even cum."

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and clicked 'end call'. _Why in the world would he even..._

Iwaizumi tossed his phone to the couch and stormed into Oikawa's bedroom, mind whirling.

"WHY IN THE WORLD-!" The door opened with a loud thud against the wall and Iwaizumi once again stopped where he stood.

He had fully intended to scold Oikawa for not thinking things through and asking _him,_ of all people, to help.

But he also hadn't expected him to look like _that._

Sprawled out naked and flushed a pretty pink, Oikawa lifted himself up onto his elbows with a desperate pout.

"You've done these kinds of things more than me," he started, hair falling in his eyes. "And-and I trust you. So please."

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, rubbing at his eyes and trying to think. _There's so many reasons to not do this..._

But when his hand fell away from his face, he felt his resistance crumble.

_If he walked out now, he wouldn't stop thinking about it._

"Fine," he agreed, "but you have to close your eyes."

Oikawa's eyes fell shut instantly as the younger leaned back against the pillows.

_Hmm... surprisingly obedient._

Iwaizumi brushed the thought away as he kneeled in front of the younger, eyes scanning the bed. "Did you even use _lube_?"

Oikawa shook his head, fingers twisted in the blanket beneath him. "Didn't have any."

"That was your first mistake." He glanced at the younger, feeling a blush grow in his own cheeks. "Open your mouth."

Oikawa did so without hesitation, though his brow did furrow slightly in confusion.

Iwaizumi leaned forward enough to press his fingertips past the younger's lips, careful not to touch him anywhere else. "Suck."

He looked away when the other did as he was told, ignoring the twist in his gut.

When he pulled his hand back, Oikawa made a quiet sound of disappointment, though it quieted when a gentle touch pressed his leg into the air, making room for the elder to settle closer.

Iwaizumi pressed the pad of his finger to the younger's entrance, ignoring the quiet gasp that echoed around the room.

A little bit of pressure and the tip was inside, though it didn't go far. Spit did little to lessen the friction.

Without thinking, he pressed his lips to the younger's knee in an attempt to distract him as he pushed his finger deeper.

He let it rest their for a moment, trying to push away all the thoughts invading his mind, when suddenly he pulled away.

"This isn't going to work. I'll be back."

He was gone in an instant, leaving a very baffled and turned on Oikawa Tooru alone on the bed.

Once Iwaizumi was alone in his own bedroom, he covered his face with his hands.

_What on Earth was he doing?_

_There was no way this could end well._

When his hands fell away, he dug through his bedside table, ignoring all the thoughts running through his head.

His fingers finally closed around a familiar bottle and he pushed the drawer closed with a little bit too much force.

He took one last deep breath as he stepped back into Oikawa's room, kicking the door shut behind him.

The younger caught his eyes and a he felt a spark like electricity shoot down his spine.

"I said to keep your eyes shut," Iwaizumi scolded as he kneeled on the bed, focused on unscrewing the cap of the lube bottle.

Oikawa made an unhappy noise but listened, trying to relax despite the nervous excitement pooling in his chest. He had finally started to settle when a cold finger pressed against his entrance, making his hips jump and his breath leave him in surprise.

Iwaizumi laid a hand on the younger's hip to push him back onto the bed, slowly sliding his finger past Oikawa's entrance. "Stay still."

Oikawa nodded, speechless as he tried to process the new feeling. _It was a little weird, but not any more so than when he tried doing it to himself. He couldn't reach this deep, stay that steady, and that made it even better._

Iwaizumi glanced at the other, letting him process the feeling before he started to slowly move his finger.

A quiet, conflicted noise fell from the younger's lips and Iwaizumi pressed a little more insistently, searching.

_He really didn't know if he could reach it like this..._

Slowly, Oikawa's hips started to push into the touch, one hand twisting in the blankets and the other covering his mouth.

Iwaizumi was staring when he pressed the second finger in, had long since given up trying not to, and he watched in fascination as Oikawa arched into the touch, eager for more.

It was a tight fit, _obviously_ , considering Oikawa had barely managed to get one finger in. But the slight burn didn't do much to dim the pleasure coursing through his veins.

_And of all people, it's Iwa-chan doing this..._

The thought flashed through his mind before he could stop it and he was grateful for his own palm pressed to his lips because the sound that escaped him was nearly inhumane.

Iwaizumi had let his eyes trail down the younger's body when suddenly, Oikawa had whimpered something against his hand and Iwaizumi stilled for a moment.

_Because that sounded a hell of a lot like his name that Oikawa had just moaned._

Before he could overthink, Iwaizumi pressed his fingers forward more harshly, free hand curling around the younger's thigh to hold his leg in the air.

_He wanted to hear that again._

He felt a little wild, a little bit desperate, watching Oikawa panting and trembling like that, eager to hear more.

"Take-take your hand away." Iwaizumi swallowed down his hesitancy, watching as Oikawa opened his eyes and let his hand fall away. "No one else is here, you don't have to be quiet."

And _thank God_ , he told him to do that because in the next moment Oikawa's whole body shuddered and he cried out in a way that sent shivers down Iwaizumi's spine.

_It was breathless and desperate and holy fuck, was it beautiful._

Iwaizumi let his eyes meet the younger's, searching for that spot again. His cheeks were burning and there was a very obvious bulge in his sweats but he really didn't care.

_He just wanted to hear his name said like that again._

"I-Iwa-chan!" It was shaking and shameless and Oikawa's eyes rolled back at the overwhelming heat the elder's touch was causing. _He could feel it everywhere. His muscles were tensing and it felt like static was running through his bones._

Iwaizumi rubbed that spot again and again, watching the younger's body twist with every gasp and heavy moan.

_If he was this desperate from just two fingers... What would he look like while he was sitting on Iwaizumi's cock?_

Iwaizumi, overwhelmed and trying to focus, pressed his lips to Oikawa's thigh, pressed open-mouthed kisses to the skin. He could feel the younger's leg shaking beneath his lips as he gave in to the urge to suck and bite down, leaving a new mark every time his name echoed around the room.

And Oikawa could practically feel the desperation soaking out of the elder's skin. His eyes were still shut tight but Iwaizumi's hand was moving faster and every bite was harsher than the last, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

His stomach twisted and the knot of heat in his gut tightened.

_This was it._

His legs tried to close but Iwaizumi's head was still there, shooting pleasure into his skin with every touch, and he buried a hand in Iwaizumi's hair without thinking about it, and his hips arched off the bed in an attempt to get closer.

Oikawa managed a strangled noise as he released, body shuddering.

Iwaizumi didn't pull back right away, easing the younger through the orgasm with gentle movements and soft kisses until Oikawa was pulling him up by his hair.

The elder only caught a glimpse of Oikawa's red, sweat lined cheeks before a desperate mouth was crashing into his.

Iwaizumi's lips were a little bit chapped and lined with spit but Oikawa didn't pay it any mind. He was still shaking and Iwaizumi was pressing his tongue past his lips as he pushed his hips against the younger's.

Oikawa was still sensitive and Iwaizumi's grinding made his hips twitch, but he wrapped his legs around the elder's waist, pulling him closer.

Iwaizumi let his hands grip onto Oikawa's hips, pressing bruises into the skin as he was overwhelmed by an intense burning feeling.

Oikawa was whimpering a little and the bed was shaking because Iwaizumi was only getting rougher, but the elder was also gasping rough moans into the younger's mouth, quickly coming undone.

_Seeing him like this,_ _uncomposed_ _and overwhelmed with pleasure, was worth the oversensitivity._

He watched as Iwaizumi's face scrunched and listened to his voice cut out.

With one last thrust, the elder stilled above him, gasping and massaging soothing, apologetic touches into the younger's hips.

Finally, his eyes opened and Oikawa felt his heart stop.

_He was stunning. Flushed and hair still tangled in Oikawa's fingers..._

Iwaizumi's breath caught in his throat as looked down at Oikawa.

_He was breathtaking. Sweaty and dazed..._

Iwaizumi chose not to say anything as he wrapped himself around Oikawa, laying his head down on the younger's chest.

_They could talk later._


End file.
